Letter
by Angel Shirai
Summary: Hinata was convinced to tell Naruto the girl at the waterfall was her. Who convinced her, and will she do it? More importantly, how will Naruto react if she does reveal herself? NaruHina, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, NeijiTen


**Letter**

A 24-year old Hyuuga Hinata sat in the bedroom of her new apartment, her fingers fidgeting with a letter she had just wrote. She closed her eyes in embarrassment of the days earlier events...

_Flashback_

_Naruto and Hinata were walking and talking while the pale-eyed girl leaned into her husbands arm. Hinata stopped momentairly, which made Naruto stop too. "What's wrong Hina-chan?" He asked her. She shushed him, her ears catching the sound of quickly approaching feet. Hinata turned sharply, only to be caught by four hands, which grabbed onto her arms. Hinata had activated her byakugan when she turned around and was able to see one pink haired, blonde-haired, and brown-haired girl heading straight for them. Hinata sighed helplessly and turned around, giving Naruto an apologetic look. He shook his head, amused, and just waved it off._

_So when they were finally settled down at a nearby cafe, where Sakura made it quite clear that no one disturb them, they all started talking. Well, more like Ino, Sakura and Tenten were firing questions at her. "So. How's married life?" Sakura asked. "Heavenly." Hinata answered, nervously slouching in her seat. "Does he treat you well?" Tenten asked, twirling a kunai. "Very well." Hinata assured. "Is he good in bed?"Ino asked with enthusiasim. Hinata's face went beet red, as the other two girls giggled. "Well?" Ino pressed on. "We haven't...well I mean...It's so early...and I don't...It's just..." Hinata groaned loudly as she slammed her head on the table. "Well I guess that means you haven't had sex with him yet." Ino sighed, disappointed._

_Instead of stopping, Ino then turned to Sakura. "So how's Sasuke in bed?" She asked the pink haired kunoichi. Smirking, the kunoichi replied with, "Better than Shikamaru is. I bet your the one who takes control seeing as how lazy Shikamaru is." Tenten snickered. Ino glared at Tenten. "I bet you haven't even bagged Neiji yet." She snapped. "Actually, I have. He came up to me, but either way doesn't matter." Tenten informed. Sakura squealed, along with Ino. "How is he? I bet he's not like Sasuke because he is way more silent and cold." Tenten's face broke out into a devilish smile. "Well I had to provoke him, but once he caught the bait I swear we went on for the entire night. Good thing I'm living in my own apartment. Couldn't walk for a week after that." Sakura and Ino broke out into squeals and shrieks. _

_Much to Hinata's displeasure, they turned their attention back to her. Tenten smiled evilly. "You know guys. There was this little piece of gossip going on for a bit." Ino and Sakura's ears perked up. "Oh?" They asked simultaneously. Tenten's smile widened. "You see, there's this bug called the Bikouchou. Apparently, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, and **Naruto** went to try and catch one. After their first night out, Naruto claimed he had saw something incredible in the waterfall. Kiba asked him what it was, and Naruto told him that when he woke up in the middle of the night, he saw an **ultra pretty girl **in the waterfall, and she was doing amazing things with the water. Naruto then fell in the waterfall, and when he looked up, the girl was gone." Tenten said. Ino and Sakura smirked. "I wonder who the girl was." Sakura said, looking at Hinata, who just wanted nothing more than to crawl under something and **die.** _

_Ino slammed her hands on the table. "You **have **to tell Naruto that the girl at the waterfall was **you**." Hinata squeaked. "If you don't. **We'll tell him.**" Tenten threatened. Hinata nodded her head, not wanting to upset the kunoichi any further. "You swear on your nindo?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded again. They checked her fingers, just in case they were crossed. Then Neiji walked by. He noticed Hinata. "Hinata-sama!" He ran over to their table. "Hinata-sama. Naruto-san asked me to give you this." Neiji handed her a golden locket. "He said you dropped it when Sakura, Ino, and Tenten grabbed you." Hinata blinked in surprise, then took the locket from Neiji's outstretched hand. "Thank you Neiji-nii-san." She put the locket back around on her neck._

_Neiji turned around and looked at Tenten. She blushed. He walked over to where she was sitting, and whispered in her ear. Her blushed turned ten different shades of red before he finally stopped whispering, and the two of them got up to leave. "I'm gonna go now guys." She squeaked. Neiji had a smirk on his face. Ino and Sakura snickered. "Don't forget your promise Hinata!" She called out, before getting pulled on by Neiji.  
_

_End Flashback_

And that's how she got here, in her bedroom apartment writing a letter to Naruto. She took a deep breath and re-read the letter.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Do you remember a girl in the waterfall, when you had a mission to capture a Bikouchou? _

_Well, I am that girl and I have decided to reveal myself to you._

_Come to the same waterfall you saw me in at midnight tonight._

_I'll be waiting._

_Sincerely,_

_The Waterfall Girl_

Hinata had decided to reveal herself at the waterfall, it seemed appropriate. She took another deep breath and walked to the front door. Being extremely quiet, Hinata put the letter near the table with the rest of the mail, where he would be able to see it. Hinata then ran to their room as quickly as possible. Looking at the clock, Hinata decided to go to bed and changed into her night clothes, slipping into bed and turning off the table lamp.

The next day, Hinata would walk to the waterfall. Sakura, Ino, and Tenten told Hinata they would keep Naruto busy for the day, and then let him go at about 10, which he would have two hours to get to the waterfall, and so on. Hinata gulped. She quickly put on some clothes, stepped out the door of their apartment, when suddenly, she was grabbed. Shrieking, Hinata turned to see Naruto. "N-Naruto-kun!" She exclaimed. He grinned foxily at her. "Hey Hina-chan!" He shouted. She smiled weakly. "Hello Naru-kun." She said, calling him his nickname. His grin grew foxier, if that was possible. '_Where are they!_' Hinata asked herself mentally.

"So you wanna go somewhere today?" Naruto asked her. Hinata pursed her lips. She was about to say something, when Sakura, Ino, and Tenten rushed out. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. "Naaaaaruuuutooooooo!" Sakura cried. Naruto turned to look at her, and blinked stupidly. "What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked her. She grinned. "We, me Ino-pig and Tenboy, have a mission from Tsunade-sama." She said. Naruto's eyes lit up at a mission. "What is it?" He asked her eagerly. Sakura shrugged. "I dunno. We have to report to her office. Come **_on._**" Sakura growled, dragging him away with Ino and Tenten. Before she turned her back on Hinata completely, Sakura winked at Hinata. (A/N By the way, Sakura called Tenten, Tenboy because it's her nicknameat least in this fanfic. It's like 'Tomboy' except 'Tenboy'. Get it? Okay good. Back to the Fic!)

After she was sure they were out of sight, Hinata dashed to the entrance of Konoha, running out and towards the waterfall. She soon slowed to a walk and took her time getting to the waterfall. Hinata finally got there at about 9. She quickly located it. Hinata gulped and stripped off all her clothes, folding them neatly and placing them on a dry boulder. She looked at the water and gathering a tiny bit of attention on her feet, Hinata stepped onto the water. She walked delicately to the middle of the pond, playing with the water to pass the time.

Hinata got a bit bored and decided to do something else for a while. Hinata replayed a song in her head. It was one Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had played at a sleepover once. It was to calm them down so they could go to sleep. Soon Hinata asked for a copy of the song and Sakura gave it to her. From then on, Hinata had been dancing along to the song whenever she listened to it. (A/N Imagine Dearly Beloved the Kingdom Hearts II version playing in the backround.)

Hinata quietly hummed the song by herself, twirling gracefully and waving her arms around slowly and delicately. She pranced across the pond, occasionally leaping and jumping this way and that. Sometimes she would crouch low and make her way up twirling slowly. She would step left, then right, her arms waving about slowly. If anyone had witnessed this, instead of an 18-year old, they would've thought they had encountered a Goddess. The moonlight shone upon her pale skin and her long hair flowed like silk. Hinata decided to make things a bit interesting, and used her chakra to make the water float around her like ribbons, moving with her dance.

The song in Hinata's head had ended, and Hinata slowly put her dance to a close. Hinata opened her eyes, only to see the man she loved so much, looking right back at her. Hinata gasped softly, and brought her hands to her bosom. She quickly turned around. '_Is it midnight already?_' Hinata asked herself.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said. "I didn't mean to scare you. It's just that, when I saw you dancing there, I couldn't move, you looked to peacful and content I couldn't bring myself to interupt your beautiful movement." Hinata blushed. "That's okay." Hinata spoke softly. "I don't mind."

Naurto's eyes widened at the sound of her voice. "Is that...Is that you, Hinata?" Hinata shivered at the sound of his voice. Hinata turned around slowly, lowering her arms from her bosom as she did. A soft smile lit up on her lips. "Yes. It's me Naruto. It was me all along." Naruto started to walk on water, closer to Hinata. He smiled lovingly and placed both hands on her shoulders, his lips meeting hers. A tint of pink fluttered across her cheeks as she closed her eyes and kissed back. Naruto's hands slid from her shoulders, past the sides of her breasts and rested at her hips, where he pushed their bodies closer. Hinata slid her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Naruto groaned and tried to bring her closer against him. They broke apart and Hinata flushed with embarrassment. She quickly turned her back to him. Soon she felt his arms slide around her waist and pull her against his now bare chest. Hinata gasped softly as she realized he had stripped off his clothing, when she felt his erection against her back side. She blushed horribly.

Naruto's lips descended on her neck, suckling and nipping. Her breath quickened as she felt his hand graze the underside of her right breast, before cupping it gently in his left hand. His right hand trailed lower, before spreading her legs open and dipping his hand in. Hinata sucked in a sharp breath and mewled when she felt his fingers at her womanhood. Gasping, she quickly grabbed his hand, forcing him to stop. She turned her head to look at his puzzled face.

Shaking her head, Hinata said, "Not here. Not now. Please, just wait a little longer." Naruto looked surprised but then he nodded. His hand slipped away from her core and rested by his side. Hinata sighed and turned around, blushing at the sight of his chiseled chest. She quickly lowered her head...**bad idea**. Her entire face grew red as she saw his semi-erection. She quickly looked up again, this time closing her eyes in embarrassment. She heard Naruto chuckle.

She then felt his lips against her, taking advantage of her parted mouth while his tongue explored the velvety caves of her mouth. She moaned in his mouth and broke the kiss, seeing his lust filled eyes. "L-let's go back to Konoha." She stuttered. She could almost see Naruto's disappointment. Hinata quickly put her clothes back on and waited for Naruto to do the same. After he had finished, they both walked back to Konoha and their apartment, where Hinata went to make them some tea and Naruto sat on the couch.

With lightning fast hands, Naruto created a sound barrier around Hinata's apartment. He just finished when she came back in with two cups. Hinata handed Naruto his tea before sitting down and sipping her own. Naruto took a small gulp and sat next to Hinata, putting his arm around her shoulders. Hinata smiled at him and put the tea cup on the coffee table, Naruto following.

Hinata shrieked when she felt Naruto force her onto his lap. He nuzzled her neck and sighed peacefully. Since Hinata was sitting on his back, and her head wasn't turned to look at him, so she didn't see the devious smirk that had possessed Naruto's mouth. With lightening fast speed, he grabbed her wrist and used another jutsu to make her hands stick to the couch so she wouldn't be able to move them. "N-Naru-kun?" She questioned. He didn't answer her, instead beginning to suckle and nip at her neck.

* * *

Naruto kissed her hair before pulling the blanket over them while she nuzzled her cheek into his chest. Naruto smiled as the two of them drifted off into a dreamless sleep, both of them still intimately connected. The next morning they awoke near the same time, looking at each other lovingly, both whispering sweet nothings.

* * *

Hinata smiled shyly as the three woman around her shrieked like never before. "You **_didn't_**." Sakura squealed. Hinata nodded. "**_We _**did." They cried happily again. "So...What was it like?" Ino asked her. Hinata smiled. "Passionate, rough and **_damn _**good." The four of them burst out into laughter. "Was that the only time you guys had sex?" Tenten asked. Hinata shook her head. "The next morning and the same night after that. Oh and two days ago we did an all-nighter." Ino slapped Hinata on the back. "Good going. Welcome to the group of sex-obsessed with their lovers." Ino said cheekily. Hinata smiled.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neiji, and Naruto suddenly walked by. Sasuke went up to Sakura, kissing her on the neck. Sakura turned to the others. "Guess it's time to go. Same time next week?" The other three girls nodded their heads. Neiji helped Tenten from her seat before they took off, her hands rubbing her stomach. Shikamaru yawned while Ino slapped him upside in the head before giving him a kiss while they both walked off. Naruto slid his arms around Hinata when she was standing and put his arm around her waist while they walked back to their new house.

"I love you Naru-kun."

"I love you too, Hina-chan."

"And I love our new baby too."

"Yeah I love our new- SAY WHAT!"

"Just kidding."

A/N Well this is a request from someone namedArtemis222 so I just decided to write it. I hope you liked it! This is without the lemon but if you want to read it with the lemon just email me and I'll send it to you, 'kay? Anyway, Please R&R! I'll see you later! Ja Ne!


End file.
